deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
White Ranger vs Ryu Hoshi
description Capture-1497898562.png|scythe watch White The Color of The Martial Arts Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 R_vs_WR.jpg|Simbiothero Power Rangers VS Street Fighter. Two white suited martial arts masters go toe to foe. Will the 80's Street fighter win? Or will it be the white ranger of the 90'? interlude scythe: Ah, the 80's and 90's, eras of- soul: PEOPLE BEATING EACH OTHER UP FOR KIDS ENTERTAINMENT! Like Tommy, the white ranger from the 90's. scythe: And ryu, the wandering world warrior from the 80's. For this battle there will be: No Tigerzord, No assuras wrath, No green ranger powers, and nothing that doesn't appear in the street fighter games. He's soul and I'm scythe. soul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! White Ranger ( que mighty morphin power rangers new theme) scythe: For a full year, five overbearing an overemotional humans used the powerful dinozords to protect the planet. soul: UHG, Teenagers. Anyways, during this time said teens got a new ally in the form of Tommy Oliver. Anyways, Tommy was the pilot of the Dragonzord, and could morph into the green ranger at will. Then his green ranger powers where destroyed. ' Background * Name: Thomas "Tommy" Oliver * Height: 5'11"/1.8 m * Weight: 214 lbs/97 kg * Martial arts: Karate, Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, Shinkido * Has had 5 different Ranger powers scythe: So his mentor Zordon gave him a new zord, and a new power. He became, the white ranger. ( que go green ranger instrumental ) scythe: with a power greater than his green ranger form, Tommy would continue to fight monsters on a daily basis. In his white ranger form, Tommy gains a strength and speed boost. Screwattack calculated rangers to be 32 times faster than a regular human. Quite impressive. '''soul: His suit also greatly increases durability, probably thanks to that badass shield on his chest. His weapon of choice is Saba, a sword that can shoot lazers, fly, has it's own mind and can talk, and remote controls Tommy's Tigerzord. ' weapons and skills * master martial artist * white ranger powers * Saba * metallic armor * White Tiger Thunderzord scythe: Tommy 's metallic armor can further augment his physically enhanced body while morphed, and protect him from magic. However it cannot work outside the earths atmosphere. feats * once overpowered all five power rangers * can hold his own against goldar unmorphed * recovered the Zeo crystal * defeated his evil green ranger clone * fought Lord Zedd * fought on par with Red Ranger Jason * took a blast from Lord Zedd's magic * defeated 4 monsters at once '''soul: Well, air needed armor or not, Tommy is still a badass. He's taken on other rangers, such as Jason Lee Scott. He's gone head to head with Lord Zedd, Goldar, Rito revolto, and a hella amount of other monsters. Hell he once overpowered Jason, Billy, Trini, Zach, and Kimberly. Ya, this guy almost beat the OG power rangers. Along with that he discovered the Zeo crystal. flaws * can be forced to dimorph if to much energy is used * alternatively, can lose powers completely if power coin is destroyed * metallic armor can only be used within the earths atmosphere * does have physical limits * stubborn honor can sometimes lead to mistakes scythe: Still, he's not perfect. He's rather stubborn, can be forced out of his white ranger form, and can even flat out lose his powers. soul: As stated before, metallic armor can only be used within earths atmosphere, and he does have physical limits. Still, you don't fuck with the goddamn white ranger...that sounds kinda racist. ' ''Tommy: Your first mistake: never underestimate the power of the human spirit! Ryu que theme of ryu scythe: Endlessly walking the earth and improving his fighting skill is the life of Ryu, the Japanese martial artist without a home. 'soul: KARATE HOBO!! So what's his story? ' scythe: Orphaned at a young age and left with no memory of his parents, Ryu was found and raised by the martial artist . Throughout most of his life, he lived at his dojo, training with Gouken, alongside his sparring partner and best friend Ken Masters. At age 23, he left the dojo and has since then continually wandered across the globe, always seeking to improve himself and wanting to meet and fight new people. '''soul: Yup, he's a hobo. background * Name: Ryu * Height: 175 cm | 5'9" * Weight: 68 kg | 150 lbs * Birthday: July 21, 1964 * Blood Type: O * Dislikes: spiders, wearing shoes * Capable of sleeping anywhere * Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband scythe: Ryu is a master in marital arts, with powerful techniques like the- soul: Shoryuken! A powerful uppercut that launches people into the air. The Hadoken is a energy blast Ryu can fie cause...Fire ball. The Tatsumaki Senpukyaku gives the middle finger to gravity and lets him briefly fly around like some humans helicopter kicking machine. scythe: Ryu can power his abilities up to incredible levels. From a stronger verson, to a god damn Kamehameha, Ryu always has a trick up his non existent sleeves. skills and abilities * Hadoken * Shoryuken * Tasumaki Senpukyaku * Shinku Hadoken * Mestu Hadoken * Mestu Shorkuen scythe: But Ryu can also call apon the dark power of the Satsui No Hado and transform into violent rampaging monster known as Evil Ryu. Evil Ryu * A form of ki based around man's evil nature * Greatly increases the speed, power and ferocity of its user * Grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Raging Demon * Has an addictive quality, making it hard to turn away from * Causes hair to turn red, eyes glow white, and teeth to sharpen soul: NOW WE'RE TALKING! As Evil Ryu, Ryu can blow skyscrapers to smithereens, walk though bullets, turn invincible for a few seconds, and use the dreaded raging demon, a move that litterly one shot's anyone! ''' The power of nothingness * Foil to the Satsui No Hado * Resembles states of being found in Buddhism * Brings a hyperawareness of the universe to the user * Boosts one's strength and speed without losing clarity of thought * Causes eyes to glow blue-white * Can be used to withstand even the dreaded Raging Demon scythe: The Power of Nothingness is more focused than the Dark Hado, allowing Ryu complete control over his mind and body. Gouken even once used this power to separate himself from his soul in order to survive Akuma's Raging Demon. Feats * '''skilled enough to take on numerous thugs at once * tough enough to survive being impaled * strong enough to overpower the genetically-created super warrior Seth * fast enough to dodge point blank gunfire * Defeated Sagat, M. Bison, Seth, Dudley, Hugo, and Alex * Held his own against Akuma and Oro * Lifted a boulder with Oro sitting on top of it soul: Ryu has taken on some pretty powerful dudes, like Akuma, Oro, fast enough to dodge gunfire, an-okay you know what, you can read the things. ''' scythe: He's tough enough to survive being impaled, skilled enough to take on numerous thugs at once, and strong enough to overpower Seth. Faults * Fairly simplistic fighting style * Super Arts leave him vulnerable if evaded * struggles to control the dark hado '''soul: despite his flaws, those being his simple fighting style and missing his stronger attacks leaving him open, he's still pretty fucking tough. Do not fuck with Ryu when he goes out, just stay outta his way! Ryu: This us the path of my destiny. death battle scythe: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! (Angel Grove Youth Center) Tommy, along with Billy and Kimberly, walk into the Angel Grove Youth Center. Tommy walked over to Adam, Aisha, and Rocky and sat down by them. Tommy: You said you needed me? Rocky: There was this a Karate man here about 30 minuets ago, he was looking for you. Said he was looking for the "ultimate challenge". Aisha: He said he'd be waiting at the park. Tommy: Alright, I'll check it out. And with that, Tommy left the youth center. (Angel Grove Park) Tommy walked into the park, coming up behind Ryu, the latter suddenly turning around and shooting a fireball. Ryu: HADOKEN! Tommy had dodged it just in time, and pulled out his morpher. Tommy: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! TIGERZORD! And with that, the white ranger had arisen. The battle of the 90's combat masters had begun . (MVC3 theme of Ryu) Tommy jumped at Ryu and the two traded blows, Ryu landing the first hit with a swift kick to the gut. Ryu went in for a combo, but Tommy countered with a punch to the chest. They both threw a punch, the ground shaking as their fists collided. Ryu then surprised the white ranger with a powerful flying uppercut. Ryu: SHORUKEN! Tommy flew back and landed on his feet, running up and kicking Ryu in the shoulder. Before the street fighter could counter, Tommy rushed in with a barrage of rapid punches and kicks. Ryu stepped back and slammed his fist into the white rangers helmet, then spinning in the air with raped kicks while moving forward. Ryu: TASTUMAKI SENPUKIAKU! Tommy flew back, slamming into the ground. Standing up, he made some motions with his hands and summoned Saba, the sword forming in his hands out of nowhere. Tommy: Saba, power up! Saba: I'm ready white ranger. '' Ryu: Is that...a talking sword? (que white ranger tiger power ) Tommy jumped at Ryu and kicked him, then swinging Saba to slash Ryu's chest. Ryu slid back, and fired another red fireball from his hands, this time much stronger. Ryu: GODOKEN!!!! Tommy: Saba, attack! Tommy held Saba out, the sword firing a blast from his eyes to counter the fireball Ryu had fired. Tommy: Alright, it worked. ''Saba: Don't get cocky. '' Ryu charged at Tommy, only to be met with a barrage of attacks, Tommy ending it with a sword strike to the chest. Ryu yelled in pain and fell to one knee, yelling out and turning into Evil Ryu. Evil Ryu: MY NAME IS RYU, AND THE ULTIMATE POWER HAS AKWNED WITHIN ME!! Evil Ryu delivered a powerful punch to Tommy's gut, causing him to drop Saba. Ryu rushed in and rapidly punched the white ranger, Finishing it up with a flying uppercut. Evil Ryu: SHORUKEN! Tommy slammed into a wall, Ryu rushing over and grabbing Tommy by the helmet and slamming him into the ground before tossing him away. The white ranger stood up and powered up. Tommy: Metallic armor, power up! Tommy flipped over to Ryu and kicked him, Ryu blocking and grabbing the white ranger, throwing him a few feet away. Ryu then powered up and began floating over. He would finish it with the raging demon. Ryu flew over, and Tommy managed to grab Saba. Saba reacted fast and blasted Ryu away. In response, Ryu fired a hadoken that knocked Saba away again. Tommy: Man, this guy's tough. Zedd must have done something to him. Tommy ran at Ryu, the latter of the two spamming hadokens that Tommy just ran through like they where nothing. Tommy slammed his knee into Ryu's chest and then head-butted him. Ryu slid back and charged up a purple energy blast. Evil Ryu: SKINKU...HADOKEN!!! Tommy grunted and slowly walked forward, the Kamehameha like energy blast surrounding him. Tommy reached Ryu and punched him in the face, then calling apon all his strength to punch Ryu again in the chest. Ryu responded by slamming his fist against Tommy's chin, then again. Evil Ryu: Mestu...shoruken! go go power rangers remix Tommy was sent flying by a powerful shoruken, slamming down next to Saba. Ryu fell down to his knees, his evil form fading. He was then absorbed by a white aura as he stood up, drawing power from the Power Of Nothingness. Ryu cupped his hands together for one final attack. Tommy stood up, grabbed Saba, and charged at Ryu. Ryu: MESTU...HADOKEN!!!!!!! Tommy yelled as he powered his was through the blast and shoved Saba through Ryu's chest. Ryu yelled in pain and agony and the blade was removed from his chest and he slumped over, dead. Tommy powered down and activated his communicator. Tommy: Zordon, the weirdest thing just happened to me. ''Tommy, along with the other rangers, are shown battling M.Bison and shadowloo. Ken and Goken are shown honoring Ryu at his gravestone. Conclusion soul: 90'S WINS!! scythe: Ryu put up a great fight, and was defiantly the more experienced of the two, experience can only get one so far. Both where fairly even in terms of skill, but Tommy simply had the physical advantage in every category. soul: Tommy should be just as strong, if not stronger, than Rito revolto, who destroyed the frigging Tigerzord. Aside from that, VS Battles wiki ranks Tommy higher than Ryu in strength, as Ryu's highest is small island level, which is actually Tommy's lowest ranking. At most Tommy ranks in Small...wait small star!? Well...okay? ''' scythe: Ryu's greatest feat was Alpha 3 M.Bison, who ranked in at Small island level. In contrast, Tommy's greatest feat was fighting on par with Zedd, who spun the earth, putting him a planet level. In terms of speed, Tommy was faster then Rito, was dodges Zedd's lightning bolts, putting him at fast than light. '''soul: Ryu ranks it at most at supersonic speeds, as he can dodge Guile's sonic boom attack, and can keep up with Akuma. Ryu's greatest durability feat ranks in small island level, as he can take attacks from Bison and Akuma. scythe: Tommy's WORST durability feat ranks it as large island level. Reasonably, his most logical durability level should be planet, seeing as how he took attacks from Zedd. Tommy: advantages * physically superior * metallic armor * Smarter * Saba * faced far worse threats * adepts in five styles of marital arts, and as such harder to counter Tommy: disadvangetes * less experience * raging demon could have one shot Ryu: Advantages * more experience * raging demon could have one shot Disadvantages * physically weaker * couldn't counter the metallic armor * Not as smart * Couldn't counter Saba either * not as great as threats like Goldar or Rito Revolto * only adept in one fighting style, which is very simple scythe: combined with what's listed above, the raging demon was Ryu's best shot. However not only is Ryu inexperienced with the instant murder move, it only instant murders evil beings. Tommy, who was only evil under mind manipulation, wouldn't be killed by the shun goku sastu. soul: SHORUKAN try and argu, but we're all TIGER'D out. WHITE even bother? scythe: (sighs) the winner is the White Ranger- soul: TIGER POWER! scythe: stop. Next time "don't even think of reviving again" "mesastu" Vegeta vs Akuma Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music